1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pillar or support for a vehicle body, comprising two beams of sheet steel joined together to form the pillar. At least one of the beams is a hat profile that has its flanges joined to the other beam.
2. Background Information
The demands on side impact energy absorption increase continuously and the pillars are important for this energy absorption. At the same time as the demands on impact energy absorption increase, the demands on weight reduction are also increased.